The Sound of Music
by marypoppins99
Summary: C'est ma première histoire sur ce thème. Histoire en cours d'écriture. Cette histoire commence au moment où Maria se fait inviter par Max au dîner. N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis
1. Chapter 1

Histoire Sound of Music

Après que Max lui ait proposé de rester dîner pendant la réception, Maria avec l'aide la baronne Schraeder monta dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une robe plus appropriée :

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous de me proposer votre aide Baronne Schraeder

\- J'en suis ravie Maria

\- Je ne crois vraiment pas que j'ai quelque chose à me mettre. Dit-elle en enlevant sa robe

\- Oh mais si voyons, où est donc cette adorable petite chose bleue que vous portiez il y a quelques jours ? lorsque le capitaine n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de vous.

\- Lorsque qu'il n'arrivait à détacher ses yeux de moi ? Reprit Maria gênée, le rose aux joues.

\- Oh allons ma chère, nous sommes femmes, nous savons toujours quand un homme nous a remarqué. Tenez mettez ça ! Lui tenant la robe

\- Le capitaine remarque tout le monde et personne ! répondit Maria se retournant vers la fenêtre dos à la baronne

\- Voyons ma chère, ne soyez pas trop sur la défensive Maria, vous êtes très attirante vous savez. Le capitaine ne serait pas un homme s'il ne vous avez pas remarqué.

\- Baronne, j'espère que vous plaisantez…

\- Pas le moindre du monde Maria

\- Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait qu'il puisse … La baronne la coupa

\- Mais il est inutile ma chère, il n'y a rien de plus irrésistible pour un homme que le regard timide d'une femme qu'il aime

\- Une femme qu'il aime … Reprit Maria gênée

\- Oh bien sûr, et le plus idyllique c'est qu'il croit vous aimer aussi

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Souffla Maria se reculant davantage

\- Oh vous avez surement aperçu la manière dont il vous regarde dans les yeux tout à l'heure, lorsque vous dansiez. Et vous savez … Vous avez rougi dans ses bras.

Suite à ça, Maria se toucha les joues, honteuse. La baronne reprit :

« Ne prenez pas ça trop au sérieux, il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûre, les hommes sont ainsi.

-alors je dois m'en aller, je ne peux pas rester ici. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, prit son sac de voyage sous le lit et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

\- est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? proposa la baronne

\- Non merci … enfin si ! S'il vous plaît ne parlez pas de ceci au capitaine

\- Non, non je n'y songeais même pas. Répondit-elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

La baronne en quittant la pièce :

« Au revoir Maria, je pense que vous feriez une parfaite religieuse. » Maria se retrouva seule dans sa chambre à finir ses bagages.

Pendant que tous les invités dansaient dans la salle de bal, Fraülen Maria descendit les escaliers, déposa une lettre à l'intention du Capitaine Van Trapp sur un meuble, prit son sac et sa guitare et quitta le foyer sans se faire remarquer de quiconque.

Durant la fin de la soirée, le capitaine était trop occupé à discuter mer et marine avec ses invités pour se préoccuper de l'absence de sa gouvernante.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les invités partis que George se trouva dans le hall avec Max et la baronne qui s'apprêtaient à se retirer dans leurs chambres, qu'il vu la lettre déposait sur la table. Il interpella ses deux amis dèjà en haut des escaliers :

« Elsa, Max ? avez-vous quelqu'un déposer ceci ?

-Non, personne, répondit Max. De qui pensez-vous que cela provient ?

-Je ne s … Maria ?! dit-il l'enveloppe ouverte, la lettre entre les mains

Il lut la lettre :

 _Capitaine,_

 _Je me dois de quitter votre maison. Je repars vivre à l'abbaye. La vie là-bas me manque trop._

 _J'espère que vous trouverez vite une nouvelle gouvernante pour les enfants._

 _Par manque de temps je n'ai pas pu leur dire au revoir, veuillez s'il vous plaît leurs adresser mes plus tendres mots et mes sincères excuses._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Fraülen Maria_

Le capitaine relut plusieurs fois les quelques mots inscrit sur le papier, il passa ses doigts sur la fine écriture, il réfléchit quelques instants et s'adressa à la baronne :

« Elsa, quand Max a proposé à Fraülen Maria de se joindre à nous pour la fête, elle est montée se changer et vous avez proposé de l'accompagner. N'est-ce pas ?

La baronne, très gênée d'un coup par cette question et de peur qu'il y en ait d'autres, baissa les yeux et se contenta d'acquiescer en murmurent. Le capitaine remarqua sa gêne et ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Donc vous l'avez accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, vous l'avez aidé à trouver une robe puis vous êtes redescendue. Je me trompe ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est bien comme ça que cela s'est passé répondit la baronne toujours la tête baissée

\- Bien, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe. Reprenons, vous avez accompagné Fraülen Maria se changer et d'un seul coup, la vie à l'abbaye lui manque au point de nous quitter en pleine nuit sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir. Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, elle a dû vous en parler. En avez-vous discuté ? je vous le demande Elsa.

\- Discuter de quoi très chers ? faignant mine de ne pas comprendre

\- Discuté de son départ précipité voyons ! A quoi pensez-vous donc ? Elle n'a pas pu partir comme ça sans y avoir réfléchi. Le ton du capitaine monta d'un cran en voyant que la baronne ne semblait réagir à son questionnement. Soudainement il comprit :

« Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose Baronne Schraeder ?

-Moi ? Bien sûr que non ? Que voudriez-vous que je vous cache ?

-je ne sais pas moi … peut être une conversation que vous auriez pu avoir avec Fraülen Maria.

-quel genre de conversation parlez-vous mon cher ?

Le capitaine, le visage rouge de colère s'avança rapidement vers la baronne qui ne pouvait plus reculer prise entre le capitaine et la première marche de l'escalier derrière elle.

-Elsa, vous allez me dire tout de suite ce que tout ceci cache, je suis sûre que vous êtes la cause du départ de Maria, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, il est vrai que nous avons discuté de chose et d'autres. Mais j'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais en suivant son intérêt et le notre aussi par la même occasion.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Voyez-vous mon chers, Fraülen Maria a pour seul rêve de devenir religieuse, malheureusement cette jeune fille a commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour vous, cela aller compromettre tous ses plans à l'abbaye alors il m'a seulement fallu lui dire certes, elle était amoureuse de vous mais que ce n'était réciproque et que les hommes étaient ainsi, vos sentiments pour elle partiraient aussitôt qu'ils sont apparus. Elle en a donc conclu qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, elle a donc fait ses bagages et est partie.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? c'est une plaisanterie j'espère !

-Voyons George, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils, je vous prie. Elle n'est que votre gouvernante. Ce n'était qu'une amourette qu'elle éprouvait, elle n'était pas digne de vous.

-Elle n'est pas ma gouvernante ! Fraülen Maria n'est pas qu'une gouvernante ! Elle est aussi… il s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprit son souffle et dit :

« Elle est aussi la femme que j'aime »

Il sourit, cela lui paraissait tellement évident maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il monta les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et dit :

« Je dois y aller, je vais la retrouver, en attendant, vous, vous quittez cette maison baronne. Vous faites vos valises et je veux que vous quittiez ma maison avant demain huit heure et après ça je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Max pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît veiller sur les enfants jusqu'à mon retour ils sont endormis, Frau Smith est là aussi s'il y a un problème. » Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Max et sortit de la maison.

Il prit la voiture en direction du couvent pour aller rejoindre Maria. Cela ne faisait que quinze minutes qu'il roulait quand une averse commença à tomber, ayant pas capoter le toit il se retrouva en quelques minutes gelé, trempé jusqu'aux os. Forcé de rebrousser chemin, il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Vingt minutes plus tard George gara la voiture et couru vers la maison.

Il était enfin à l'abri de la pluie, il enleva ses vêtements mouillés et se dirigea l'air penaud dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et repensa aux événements qu'ils venaient de se produire. Il s'était enfin avouer qu'il aimait Maria, le problème est que maintenant elle n'était plus là. Il inspira et expira bruyamment, faisant partir le stress et l'angoisse qui s'était accumulé.

Il décida que le lendemain à la première heure il irait à l'abbaye et demanderai de voir Maria. Il ne réussit à s'endormir qu'au petit matin l'esprit agité.

Il était sept heure et demie quand le capitaine se leva, il descendit et se dirigea vers le salon où ses enfants petit déjeunaient déjà.

« - Bonjour mes enfants, comment vous portez vous ce matin ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux père, répondit Lisel

-Pourquoi est-ce que Frau Smith nous a réveillé ce matin et pas Fraülen Maria ? demanda Gretl

-eh bien mes enfants, Fraülen Maria nous a quitté hier soir.

Sept paires de yeux le regardait surpris attendant la suite.

-Voilà les enfants, Fraülen est parti hier soir mais elle a laissé une lettre avant. Dans cette lettre elle explique que le couvent lui manquait. Elle s'excuse d'avoir dû partir si vite et de ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir et mais me demande dans sa lettre de le faire pour elle.

-Nous ne la verrons plus jamais alors ? demanda Brigitta, les larmes aux yeux

-Je ne sais pas les enfants, je n'en sais rien … mais quoi qu'il se passe je vais vous trouver une nouvelle gouvernante.

-Pas de nouvelle gouvernante ! C'est Maria que nous voulions ! Maria et personne d'autre ! cria Gretl bientôt suivit de ses frères et sœurs

-D'accord d'accord les enfants ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier et écoutez-moi

Tous les enfants se sont tus :

-Je sais que Maria vous manque beaucoup, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous la ramener mais si ce n'est pas possible je serais forcé de vous trouver une nouvelle gouvernante. C'est d'accord ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, le capitaine s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand …

 _Que va-t-il se passer ?_


End file.
